This invention relates to measuring and testing and, more particularly, to an instrument for and a method of testing a breakerless ignition system for an internal combustion engine.
Breakerless ignition systems of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,570 are becoming increasingly employed in automobiles and other vehicles. These systems are extremely complex, are usually packaged in a single amplifier module, and are difficult for even a skilled mechanic to check and test. It is desirable to test the breakerless ignition system and it is even more desirable to be able to test the operation of the system when the system is coupled to the internal combustion engine.
Accordingly, we have developed an instrument for testing a breakerless ignition system which, when coupled to the system, is capable of providing an indication as to whether or not the system is functioning properly. The instrument is portable, self-contained, does not require any auxiliary power supply, and the method of testing the ignition system is easily accomplished with the instrument.